


My Girl

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Positivity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: Cap is one of Reader’s closest friends, and you just so happen to vent about your insecurities after a frustrating day of being out on the town. He confronts Tony about it, hoping to ease your mind.





	My Girl

Hot tears stung your face as you made it into the compound. It was stupid, really. You knew that words shouldn’t hurt you, but they did. Ever since you began dating Tony Stark, your life had become more public than you were used to. You were semi used to some attention; you were an Avenger after all. However, it was safe to say Tony Stark was pretty famous, and it was all the buzz when he announced you were together.

You usually let the tabloids and media roll right off your shoulder. It didn’t bother you, why should it? It was just a bunch of cowards who were too afraid to say anything to your face. Luckily, good attention happened more than the bad. After all, you had saved people’s lives. Every blue moon though, there was one or two people who would mutter something, or a sleazy paparazzi asking to more of your thick body. That was when you wanted to melt into a couch and die.

Which is exactly how you were feeling right now. Your day started like any other day when you weren’t out on a mission. Breakfast with Tony, well sort of breakfast. It was mostly you eating and forcing him to have a quick snack. And something other than coffee. He went back to the lab with Bruce, leaving you to do whatever you’d like. You trained with Nat and Steve after breakfast and then grab lunch afterward. Today you decided to grab lunch alone, wanting to do some shopping.

Being plus sized and an avenger was different. You sometimes didn’t feel comfortable in a uniform, though Tony would always reassure you. Some people would comment about how they didn’t understand how a ‘fat girl’ could be with all of these superheroes, though your teammates were the first to defend you. They were your family, and you felt safe with them. Which was why you had decided to go to lunch with a tank top and some shorts, what you usually lounged around the compound with. You were eating a fast food burger, wanting something quick so you could grab Bruce and Tony lunch on the way out. When a group of girls walked by you. They were all thin and pretty, the type of girls you envied. As they passed, a girl couldn’t help but comment on you.

“I can’t believe Tony Stark would date someone like that. I mean, have you seen all of the other girls he used to date?”

“I know! I think he feels sorry for her.”

“Or maybe he has a fat girl fetish?!”

“I doubt it. He probably does that to make her feel better. But I bet he has plenty of side action. I mean, why be with someone like her when there are girls who look like us?”

They all laughed and moved on to discuss how cute they thought Tony was. Maybe they didn’t intend for you to hear, or maybe they did. It didn’t matter either way. You wanted to confront them, to call them out. But in your moment of weakness, you felt so horrible and took off home.

As soon as you got back to the compound, you were sitting at the bar top, eating a pint of vanilla ice cream. You were so lost in thought that you had no idea Steve was even around.

“Hey, what’s up? You look upset?” Steve asked, taking a bite of your ice cream as he leaned against the counter.

“Hrm? Oh, nothing.” You mumbled, not event easing him for eating your snack.

“What’s wrong? You’re acting differently. You know you can tell me. Did you and Tony have a fight?” The super soldier noticed, raising an eyebrow.

“No, but I just feel so inadequate. Look at me, Steve.” You groaned, pointing to your stomach.

“What about you?”

“You’re kidding. Look at how fat I am. Why is Tony even with me? He probably feels sorry for me. He probably thinks I am a charity case. He probably has so many slim supermodel side pieces. He doesn’t need me.” It felt nice to vent to Steve; he was always really easy to talk to. You didn’t want to bother Tony with these feelings. After all, he would just deny anything.

“You don’t really think all of that? Tony loves you, Y/N. He is so crazy about you. Did he say something to make you feel like that?” He asked, and you immediately shook your head no.

Just as you were beginning to explain what had actually happened, Nat and Wanda texted you saying it was important.

“We can finish this conversation later. I think Wanda is looking for some advice on presents for Vision.” Steve gave you a side hug, letting you know it would be okay.

~

“What if we used this formula? I think it would turn out better.” Tony explained as Bruce began writing notes down.

“Hey, I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Steve said, entering the lab.

“Not really, what’s up Cap?” Tony asked, looking up from his work.

“It’s about Y/N. I feel like it’s something you should be aware of. She is feeling pretty down today. Apparently, something happened, and she is feeling down about herself. You didn’t say anything to her, did you?” He asked, crossing his arms, a concerned look over his face.

“Of course not, why is it that you are blaming me? What is she upset about?” He interrogated, setting his stuff down.

“Well, she is feeling pretty insecure. Called herself fat, but she left before she could tell me why she is feeling like that. I was just trying to get to the bottom of it.”

“Why would she feel like that? I’m going to go talk to her. Why would she tell you?”

“She probably didn’t want you to worry about her,” Steve said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Bruce, I’ll be back. Think you can handle this by yourself?” Tony asked, taking off his lab coat.

“You go on, I’ll be fine,” Bruce said, waving him off.

~

You were sprawled out on yours and Tony’s bed, scrolling through Instagram. You couldn’t help but to feel envious of the other women, why couldn’t you be skinny like them? You hadn’t even noticed Tony coming in.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked, walking into the room. You quickly sat up and nodded your head.

“Of course I am, why?”

“Well, a certain patriotic eagle was saying otherwise. Something about you feeling insecure?” As soon as he said this you groaned, running a hand through your hair.

“Steve told you?!”

“Yes, and why did I have to find out from him? Why didn’t you come and tell me?” Tony asked, hurt in his voice. “We have been together for a couple of years now; you know I love you. You can tell me things.”

“Because it’s silly. I know I shouldn’t listen to other people. I knew you would tell me not to worry, and that you think I am beautiful. But I am not. I’m fat, and you only feel bad for me.” You said, your tone rushed as more tears formed at your eyes. Before you could blink, Tony had his arms around you, holding you tight.

“Oh, baby. I love you.” He whispered, kissing on your cheek. “Yes, you aren’t skinny. But who cares? You are healthy and gorgeous. I love every millimeter of your body. I love the curves; I love exploring your body. I love every bit about you. You are beyond amazing. I fell in love with you as soon as I saw you. You are this sassy woman, who is every bit of kind as she is courageous and fierce. You kick ass, and I wonder what I did to deserve a woman like you. You are patient, and always remind me to eat. When I work too much you make sure I get some rest, even if it’s just me lying in bed.”

“Do you really mean that?” You asked, pulling away so you could study his face.

“You know I do honey. You’re my girl. I will always love you.”

“And I will always love you too Tony Stark.” You said with a smile, brushing your lips against his.


End file.
